Creeve
Creeve (from the words "Cre": Cre'eper and "eve": St'eve) is a mythical being. It is Steve's strange evil clone, with a creeper's head and immunity to everything. He can often be seen holding an iron sword, and if he is not holding an iron sword, he will have bare hands. He can do everything, even mine obsidian, bedrock and everything else instantly using just bare hands, meaning he has the symptoms of a creative player, and can also take technical blocks, meaning he also has the symptoms of an operator. Spawner Versions A random version is spawned when a spawner is built correctly. All except the Hostile version will be spawned in Day 1. Scary and Stalker version can be spawned without a spawner since he does this as if he added a code to spawn himself in without a spawner. Scary Version In this version, he can teleport and he is spawned to creep out people and even make people "creepquit" (to make people quit a certain event because of getting creeped in a certain time or part of event). He does not move and will keep people and mobs (except Creepers) away in a 10x10x10 block radius, and any entity that spawns inside or gets inside that radius is moved away until that entity has left the radius. He will also force away blocks in the same radius by rendering them out of the radius, just at the border. He will not force TNT or Minecart with TNT out of the radius and will rather attract Creepers, TNT and minecarts with TNT in a 20x20x20 block radius by different ways: Some TNT will ignite while rendering toward him and Minecarts with TNT moved from an active activated rail will immediately explode. Also, note that he can turn the radius off and on if he wants to. Stalker Version In this version, he will stalk the player no matter where they move, will teleport just at the border of a 20x20 block radius (21 blocks away from the player in a box way), and vanish once the player gets into a 5x5 radius around him. Hostile Version In this version, he will not run away at any time; he will rather fight the player by either hitting them with his non-durability iron sword, spawning Creepers to attack the player, throwing Primed TNT at the player to explode, and sending already-spawned Creepers toward the player to make them explode. This version will only appear in Day 2 and not in peaceful difficulty. Hostile Creeve will only run away when you hit him 10 times, which is nearly impossible since he uses an iron sword and hits you instantly once you get very near him. He can teleport like usual. Player Version In this version, he will have a nametag and will be a creative operator. He will be able to shoot arrows without arrows through bows and will never do anything a creative operator will not do except that he will also do griefing. He will not have operator and creative status but is rather unlimited, similar to Herobrine. He can teleport, like usual. Imitation People can imitate Creeve by either setting to the default skin and wearing a creeper head or setting to the default skin with a built-in creeper head. People that imitate Creeve are rather griefers. They can teleport by using the TP command, and Ender Pearls used to teleport and visible Ender Pearl damage means they are totally fake and do not know that he teleports without anything except his iron sword. Forms He can take on different forms, much like Herobrine who can take on the form of "Pigbrine", "Cowbrine" or even "Bad Santa" (the three mobs mentioned are taken from the Herobrine mod). Cre Cre is a floating creeper head form. In this form, he emits green, grey and black particles and can explode whenever he wants to. Cre, after his 7th explosion, does a transition into Cree. Cree Cree is a creeper with a human head. Cree can also either be two forms, depending on who transforms: Normal Cree He is just Cree, with normal eyes as usual. He is still Creeve, made by Cre. Creebrine Creebrine is Cree with purely white eyes and is extremely rare. He is normal Cree except it's possessed by Herobrine. Creev Creev is a human with a creeper skin and still the human head. Like Cree, there is Normal Creev and Creevbrine, both in the same reasons. Creeve Creeve is just the normal Creeve, finally a human but with a creeper head. He is the only one that can take versions, and when he wants to, he can transform back to Cre or intensify into Alpha Creeve. Alpha Creeve Alpha Creeve is just Creeve, except that he is surrounded by a Creeper's charge aura shaped to be like a person. He is much stronger and can explode if he wants to unlike Creeve. Beta Creeve Beta Creeve is the same as Alpha Creeve, except it's 2 creeper charges, a cyan one which is the normal and a green one which is bigger. His explosions are bigger. Gamma Creeve Gamma Creeve is the same as Beta Creeve, except it's 3 creeper charges, the cyan, the green and a much bigger grey charge. His explosions are as big and strong as the Wither's. "This is not yet the last form," Creeve explained to his brother Herobrine after he transformed into this form, explaining about the non-found Zreeve and Dangereeve. Zreeve Zreeve is a form of Creeve that has not been discovered. In this form, his explosions are as big as 25 Wither explosions and can defeat 4 Enderdragons. Zreeve has 4 effects: the Gamma Creeve charges and the Wither armor. He can apply the Wither effect to anyone that lets him and those who do not believe in Notch or Jeb. Dangereeve Dangereeve is an undiscovered form that can destroy a whole End island off from the Overworld or even destruct a whole world (in-game thing, not dimension), destructing the Overworld, End, Nether and Ether (or Aether) all at once and instantly deleting the world. He can also kill a server (setting all people in the server to hardcore and instantly killing them or doing a sudden block breaking spread to open the Void without bedrock) and saving the server from deletion in case it's the Hardcore solution. He will also spawn them from the Void to the End void once they respawn, and also bans them off the server in an instant flash. Creeve doesn't use this to prevent instant banning for "power abuse", although even the server owner knows he isn't an op. Category:Mobs Category:Creepers Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Entities